


恋与病热

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 古利德常常搞不明白事情是怎么到现在这种地步的。他陷入了一段漫长无止尽的热病里，这热病的名字叫做恋爱。小皇帝并不能总陪着他，他有好多大事要干。但无论什么都排遣不了他的空虚，长年的精神梅雨快把他给浇灌烂了，于是在这种郁闷里他越发充分地利用自己的特权。包括但不限于在一定的程度上对皇帝使用暴力，放混话以及进行婚内强奸——





	恋与病热

 

 

  
古利德站在屋脊上，张开手喊道 “——世界是我的！！”

  
皇城看去快要降水了。灰色的雨云从天边一路压过来，凉风在屋顶上吹着，花园里红色，紫色，黄色的硕大花朵都蒙上了一层阴影，彼此间的区别变得不大分明起来。古利德顶着个灰天，张着手臂摆了个泰坦尼克号姿势，风把他的大衣吹得展开来，像鼓足了的帆，又像面猎猎作响的黑旗。这面黑旗支在新国皇宫顶上，扎眼得很，就挟着股不怀好意宣告占领的气势，然而皇宫的主人看上去却不甚在意。

麟抬眼望着古利德，看他在风里喊出一大堆没头没脑但大逆不道的话语。他坐在低一点的位置，袖子铺开在瓦上，也不说什么，只是不时眨一下他那对黑眼睛。后来天色变了的时候他抬头望了望，忽然开口了。

“我们回去吧？不然就要淋雨的。” 他对着古利德的背影说。从他的位置到古利德那是顺着风，他的声音跟落在人耳边似的。

古利德于是仍旧张着手，转过眼把目光投向他。他几乎能在麟眼里看见自己的倒影。是一只展了翅的黑乌鸦，头上天是铅的，连带着一切都阴晦不明下来，深深浅浅的墨色里唯独他一对眼是鲜秾的，紫红，红到刺眼，像某种宝石又像是流体，时刻提醒着别人这躯体是怎么被制造出来的——这种颜色本身就该是对造物神大逆不道的证明。这么一个怪物说要占领世界，他认为是正当的，应当的，在神话传说里写了几百遍的，就像把公主掠走的巨龙和给国度降下灾难的恶神——这样的威胁被一介人类报以“别玩啦我们回去吧”的回复，让他觉得有些伤自尊。

“我们回去吧。”麟又说了一遍。古利德歪了歪头，盯着他，抿紧了嘴唇。

“——麟。”他忽然喊了皇帝的名字。麟抬起头来看他，不知所谓地嗯了一声，被风吹得眯起眼。古利德定定地望着他。然后他干了一件刚好想干的事。他人造人用所能达到的最大速度掠到他面前，把他从瓦顶上一把拉到怀里（皇帝发出一声低哼），在他能够挣扎之前带着他从屋檐边儿上一跃跳了出去。有那么一下子他们仿佛在朝着天顶自由飞翔，但也只是那一瞬间。他们砰然坠地。

红光从人造人身上升起来。

“.....你的后脑勺。”垫在他身上的麟愣了愣，伸手摸了摸他的额头。“还好吗？”

  
古利德哼了一声。他们一块儿躺在湿润的石板上，在他的脊椎骨和后脑勺自愈期间的几秒里，他们的头上碌碌响起了今年的第一声春雷。

  
***

古利德常常搞不明白事情是怎么到现在这种地步的。他陷入了一段漫长无止尽的热病里，这热病的名字叫做恋爱。恋爱好像永远下不完的梅雨季，浇呀浇呀，让他觉得自己要长出蘑菇。小皇帝并不能总陪着他，他有好多大事要干——如果“大事”是个什么人的话，古利德发誓自己一定会把他杀了，肠子都给掏出来，但麟告诉他，想那么干的话，就得把新国上下几亿臣民一个不留全杀掉。实际上，古利德觉得自己不介意那么干，但麟又告诉他他那么干就得先从自己的尸体上踏过去，这下问题就棘手了。于是古利德只好在宫墙里面坐着等日头过去，等人回来，他等啊等，又觉得自己成了那种被冷落的老宫女，恨不得在那唱“春日迟，日迟独坐天难暮……”。麟开始的时候为了不叫他太闲扔给他几本什么武功秘籍叫他练着玩玩，他还满认真地看了几天蹬手踹脚小人儿，却在某次溜出去玩的时候发现这些全是西街的地摊货，一本三个铜钱。他回来就对皇帝发脾气，原因是一边地摊上明明还有春宫图，为啥非买这个。

但无论什么都排遣不了他的空虚。长年的精神梅雨快把他给浇灌烂了，就连对着画上的大饼脸鸡头胸打炮的时候他想着的也是那位黑头发笨蛋小皇帝的翘屁股，而此刻他可能正在某处对着谁一脸若无其事地装大爷，摆架子，发号施令呢——想到这点古利德就觉得自己要发疯。啊，那家伙，小混蛋，小骗子，小骚货，他可以为自己是什么小救世主呢！于是在这种郁闷里他越发充分地利用自己的特权。包括但不限于在一定的程度上对皇帝使用暴力，放混话以及进行婚内强奸——

  
比如说现在。

  
他从地上站起来，扯过麟的领子就把踉跄的他硬拉进寝宫里去。黑云在天上翻滚，像是有条被扔进锅里的鱼在里头乱跳。麟抓着他的手，在后头叫了句“会被人看见的……”，古利德没管他，他知道的，我们英明的小皇帝有着那种暴露狂的性癖，每次他威胁要把他们的私生活细节公之于众，他都会害怕又兴奋地颤抖着把体内的玩意儿绞紧。他把麟拉上台阶的时候他们一块儿养的那只大黄狗跑了过来，刨着爪子朝人造人一通猛吠，古利德拿红眼睛瞪了它一眼，它就呜了一声缩了头，竖起了脊背上的毛。它真是个白眼狼，也是个软蛋，它就这么看着它的一位主人被暴力狂似的的另一位拖进了门去。

古利德用摁一匹牛的力气把他摁在墙上。他脑袋被狠狠磕了下，疼得眼神迷离，困惑地张了一张嘴，古利德不想看他的表情，把他翻了个面怼进墙里，只留一个无辜屁股敦在眼前，然后就开始以暴力撕下他的伪装。他立马小小吸了口气，又咝地倒吸了一大口凉气，前者是在惋惜衣服，后者是因为古利德的手指已经钻进了他屁眼里。

“啊……啊……” 他撅着屁股趴在墙上，仰着小脸胡乱叨叨，皱着通红的眉头，手指在立面上没有着力点地乱抓乱划。指肚粗鲁地捻擦着他粘腻的肠壁，让它们充血红肿，不够润滑让他难受得脸都皱成了一团，但后头还有更好受的呢。他猛地睁大了眼睛“咿”了一声，两条腿一下蹬直了，刚张大了嘴——

雨就下起来了。他的叫声混杂在一片霈然里，像被帮凶拿厚布捂了下去。他快要哭出来了，或者已经哭出来了，古利德几乎把他操进了墙里，拿要把墙操穿的力度一个劲地往上顶他的骚屁股。期间古利德用力捏着他的屁股肉说了点什么，但他没能听见，他脸颊惨兮兮地挤在墙上，泪水糊开了一片，只知道支离破碎地从喉咙里被干出声音，堪堪才能从中辨出几个“痛”字。他才被干出了点儿水，但远远不够，阴茎搅着他干涩的肠肉，像有把刀子在里面绞。他呜呜地哭起来了，捂着被顶凸一块的小腹疼地吧嗒吧嗒往下掉眼泪，古利德还在他脑后问了句你是不是要生了，他迷迷糊糊地哭得连回话的力气都没有，要么就还是没听见，被男人鸡巴不近人情地肏透了，被肏得昏了头，身子贴在墙上像摊烂泥直往下溜，腰还被人死掐着，迫着他把屁股翘起来。

……他老是那副矜贵样子……是呀，多么可气啊！

外面打了个雷，电光把室内照亮了一瞬，那下子古利德掐着脖子把皇帝怼在了墙上。

“你是我的吗？”他重重地一字一顿问。他凶恶地，殷切地，盯着皇帝的眼睛。

麟只是睁着眼喘气。他下身被弄得很不成样子，后穴孱弱地吸缩着，小股小股地把些浊液挤到大腿上。过了好一会儿他的表情才从迷蒙和空白中恢复过来。红着眼圈，他吃痛地皱了皱眉，目光在古利德脸上慢慢打了个转，又低头看了看掐着自己咽喉的手，眼里闪过一丝茫然。

古利德对着这张脸又重复了一次。他抬起头来对上古利德的眼睛，似乎在努力让这话抵达自己的大脑。然后他明白了。他眨着双眼，黑眼睛里目光缓缓沉顿了下来。睫毛颤了一下，他摇了摇头。

古利德用力插入了他。他眯起眼直直发出一声尖叫，身子抖着抱住了面前的男人。但刚被硬生生操开了，后头又含进了些液体，这次就显得容易了些，没有昏过头去……他甚至哭着把热乎乎的脸蛋挨了过来，他想要拥抱，想要接吻，……古利德想避开的，但在你一边把一个人的腿折起来一边插他的时候，这很难做到。于是麟的手臂软绵绵地搭上了他的肩膀，他凑过来，呜咽着贴上了古利德的嘴唇，舌头打着颤往人牙关里钻。这个吻又湿又绵，热得化成了一团，古利德甚至感觉到他汗乎乎的手指轻柔地抚摸着自己的耳侧，插进那儿的头发里。他不明白这是什么意思。

分开的时候麟说了点什么。他垂着眼皮，发音也含糊不清，噜噜噜的，像是“爱”之类的字眼。古利德就抱着他往床那走去，他已经不用人去拗他的腿了，乖巧地夹好人的腰，搂着古利德的脖子，把乱茸茸的脑袋蹭在他颈窝里，让人托着他的两墩屁股。性事到这儿已经没啥逼奸或者惩罚的意味了，你情我愿地像小情侣增进感情。但古利德还想最后努力一下。他把麟放进床铺里，爬上去按住他的颈子，手指压在他的颈动脉上。

“你不是我的吗？”他居高临下地问道。

麟望着他，侧了侧脑袋，好像不是自己的命脉被捏在人手里似的。他忽然伸起手，轻轻握住了古利德的一只手腕子，慢慢把那只手拉到了自己左边胸膛上。

“我的心是你的。”他声音有点发哑地说。

这话让古利德眼睛里翻滚的情绪一下子安静了下来。他低着头，阴恻恻地来回抚摸着那块皮肉，温柔仔细得不像是他。一层柔软的肌肉，往下是肋骨，再下面就是人类的心脏，它活生生的，那么暖，就像是肋骨里抱着一个小太阳。

麟忽然感觉胸口一凉，是古利德把碳质层覆盖到了手上。

“那我可以把它挖出来吗？”他问。

……麟眯起了眼。“可以呀。”他答。

于是古利德把爪子放在那里，按着。他低着头皱着眉，像是在思虑着，很久很久……窗外雨反正还在下，草木都在雨里疯长。屋子里挺暗。就这么过了好一会，直到麟忽然叫了一声。他惊讶地看向一边，古利德顺着他的目光看过去。

是他们那条狗。大概风把门吹开了，或者他们压根就忘了关门，总之它不知道什么时候竟然溜了进来，现在就大气也不出地蹲在一边的地板上，仰着脑袋，身后一溜湿脚印子。它毛湿了一半，脏兮兮的，怂巴巴地夹着尾，褐眼睛忧伤地望着床上的两具身体。

麟忽然翻身从古利德底下钻了出来，跳下床。古利德被吓了一跳，没来得及收爪子，指甲在他左胸上磕出了一道。麟好像没痛觉似的，看也没看一眼地翻身下床，古利德忙低头去看自己的指甲，上面只沾了一丝血，大抵划得不深。

“你怎么进来的？”麟惊讶地道，朝狗迈了一步，他蹲跪下来，朝它张开手。“哎，过来，过来，狗狗……”

狗望着他的手，慢慢从地板上站起来，走过来，垂着头，像个做了错事的孩子。麟伸直了手，摸了一下它的脑袋。“我没事。”他温和地说。“我不会有事的，不用担心，你被吓坏了吧？你是个好孩子……”

狗不知道有没有听懂，迷惑地望着他。它狐疑地拿鼻子嗅了嗅他小腹上沾的精液，又在他胸脯上那道血口子边打了个转，最后低低地呜了一声，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸。男孩儿就一把抱住它，他安抚着这只受惊的动物，手指理着它脊背上的毛。

  
……最后什么出格的事也没有发生。

  
他们窝在一块睡着了。“他们”是指，这对情人，还有那条狗。它难得地得到允许爬了上来，跟他俩睡进了一张床里。狗好像早就把先前的不愉快全忘了，亲热地把脑袋枕在古利德的脚上，呼噜着睡得很舒畅。麟靠在他旁边，他爬上来的时候很自然地拉过了人造人的手，在手心里握着。古利德看见他胸口的伤已经开始结痂了。地上有水，有狗脚印，扔着皇帝的衣服，床上又是这样的乱象，任凭宫里哪个思想稍稍有一点儿保守的人看见了，恐怕都会大叫一声然后昏过去。

  
古利德却很久都没有睡着。外面的雨仍然下着，他被一种奇怪的感觉包围着，觉得自己轻飘飘的，像是踩进了云里，一切都变成了空而轻灵的飘光。……他于是躺在那，思考着这场似乎永远也不会停的雨和他的爱情。直到睡着前，他就一直一直在想着这两件事。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
